Shattered Glass
by StreetLightsFade
Summary: Bella gets cheated on. After a brutal car accident she finds herself thrown into the world of vampires. She meets gorgeous topaz eyed boy who is trying to desperately mend her broken heart. But, James comes back. Will love survive above all? BxE
1. Heart Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilgiht nor do I own shattered glass.**

**A/N: Hi (: Yeah I know I'm already working on two stories but this song inspired me. Think I should continue or focus on my other stories?**

Chapter One:

I walked up the steps to his house carrying a bag full of food. I was going to surprise him for Valentines Day.

He said he was busy but I was pretty sure that he was joking.

I walked right in because we were that close.

He wasnt in the living room or the kitchen so I walked into his room.

" James?" I asked catiously knocking on the door.

I heard a girlie moan so I went into the room.

" You better not being watching some Porn video James Sherd!" I yelled and stormed in not prepared to see what I saw.

There he was, the guy I loved making out with Meggie, my best friend.

" James!" I screamed. He looked at me realizing I was there and he pulled away from her abruptly.

" Babe.." He said. I just stared blankly at him.

" You know what forget you! I never loved you, you bitch! I have Meggie now. She's so much more gorgeous than you anyway. And no, I'm not sorry!"

I ran from that house. Never looking back. Tears were pooring down my face and my heart felt broken.

I had to move on. I had to get away from him. And yes, he will be sorry. And, he will miss me. But when he comes back it will be to late.

All we ever had was broken like shattered glass.

Did I wake you? Were you sleeping? Were you still in the bed?  
Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead?  
Oh baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did?  
If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothing yet

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man  
I hope you know that you can't come back  
'Cause all we had is broken like shattered glass

You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
When your world falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass, glass

Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day?  
Do you find yourself still calling my name?  
Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?  
I bet you realized that she ain't half the woman I am

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man  
I hope you know that you can't come back  
'Cause all we had is broken like shattered glass

You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
When your world falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass, glass


	2. Fire

**Dislclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Previously:

_I ran from that house. Never looking back. Tears were pouring down my face and my heart felt broken._

_I had to move on. I had to get away from him. And yes, he will be sorry. And, he will miss me. But when he comes back it will be to late._

_All we ever had was broken like shattered glass._

Chapter Two.

I jumped into the car and drove home. Tears were still coming down quickly and were creating a quick puddle in my lap.

I couldnt concentrate on the road. My mind was elsewhere. Questions were flooding my mind. Most based on James and our realtionship. Was any of it real? But thinking these questions brought another slash of pain in my heart.

I felt like I would never heal.

The questions wouldnt stop. They just kept on coming, and coming.

Until. Bright lights flooded my vision and everything went black.

I felt pain. Unberable pain. Fire was raging in my veins. It spread quickly burning everything in its path. Hopefully not my heart. Not that it needed to burn that too though. It was already damaged before repair. The pain continuted. Physcially and mentally.

It felt like I spent decades with this pain present. I begged desperately to anyone who would listen anyone who was actually there to stop the pain. Let me die, I begged. I don't want to live anymore.

Make it stop.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi (: My shortest chapter yet. It was going to be shorter so you guys lucked out. I am sorry that it's so short though. I promsie that I'll update faster though. Please review because I felt discourgaed with only two reviews for chapter one. Is this story really so horrible? And yeah I changed the plot to this story. Sorry. I need some vampire power in one story at least. Please review. It would mean the world to me**

**Gabriella**


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

_Previously:_

_It felt like I spent decades with this pain present. I begged desperately to anyone who would listen anyone who was actually there to stop the pain. Let me die, I begged. I don't want to live anymore. Make it stop._

Chapter 3:

I heard a beautiful voice singing softly. I felt the pain melt away little by little. The singing stopped and I cried out in protest. The singing started again.

The pain started coming worse now. All the fire was directed at my heart. Just when I thought it couldnt get any worst. I begged again for them to kill me. Just end this torture I screamed out.

" It's almost over." I heard the boy who was singing whisper to me. He better be right. I'm not sure how much longer I could handle this undying pain.

If I had to describe this pain I would probably say that there were no words to explain this torture. Maybe I could say for them to imagine the moment of there worst pain that they experienced and multiply that by ten. But, I'm not sure if that would even equal this pain.

The pain dwindled down finally after what seemed like weeks. I started hearing things.** [ I hear voices.. I see dead people.. hah sorry (: ] **

I heard footsteps moving around whatever house I was in. I could hear a blujay calling from a nearby tree. I could hear soft music playing from a room upstairs somewhere.

But, most important of all is that I could hear people talking.

" She should be awake by now." I heard a male velvety smooth voice complain umpatiently.

" Oh, she is." A bell like voice chimed in. Guessing that it was time for me to show my awakness I cleared my throat.

" See!" The bell voice sang tauntingly.

" Of course, your always right Alice." The male voice said. Obviously this Alice was special in some way.

I slowly opened my eyes and marveled at what I saw.

Two figures stood by the door. One was a short dark haired girl who resembled a pixie. She was bouncing up and down so fast that I was surprised that I saw it. Next to her was a boy with diseveled bronze hair and a almost sorrowful experrision marred his perfect features. Both were amazingly beautiful and both had topaz colored eyes and pale almost snow white skin.

" Hello." I said catiously and I stopped to marvel at my voice. It was beautiful.

The pixie laughed and it sounded like bells chiming in the wind.

" I'm Alice!" She exclaimed and ran up to hug me. I was caught off guard. I growled. Growled. What was wrong with me?

" I'm Edward." The beautiful boy explained.

" Come on! Let's show you what you look like now!" Alice exclaimed and brought a mirror in front of me.

I gasped in horror.

" What am I?"


	4. Ruby Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Previously:_

_" Come on! Let's show you what you look like now!" Alice exclaimed and brought a mirror in front of me._

_I gasped in horror._

_" What am I?"_

Chapter 4: Ruby Red

"We'll answer that question later. Were waiting for some people to arrive." Alice explained and Edward's beautiful face was now marred with regret? Was that regret?

I looked in the mirror again and studied myself.

I was extraordinarily beautiful. I was also eerily perfect. My body was the dream body of any woman or girl. Curvy in all the right places but also extremly thin.

My lips were a pouty bright red and my hair was a gorgeous wavy brown, flowing down elegantly.

But, my eyes. Oh my eyes. They were a brilliant bright red. I know I did not have these eyes before I went out today. My eyes were brown. A dull ugly brown. Definatly not a bright ruby red.

" The eyes. How long?" I asked Edward. **[ Breaking Dawn. I think.]**

" Alice." Edward said passing that question onto her.

" We must wait." She anwered. Which did'nt help me at all.

" For who?" I asked confused.

" The rest of our family." Edward answered. Oh so now he answers.

Just then, as though it was rehearsed, a door slammed open and voices were yelling loudly.

" Jasper, I totally creamed you man. Admit it!" a loud voice boomed.

" Stop acting so childish Emmett." A womans voice warned.

" What's that new smell?" Another male voice asked catiously. I heard them all intakinig air through there noses.

Not a second later they were all in whatever bedroom I was in.

A blond male hissed at me pushing Alice behind him.

" Jasper, calm down. She's a friend." Alice explained and Japer calmed down a little bit. But, not by much.

So Jasper was the tall blond who like us was amazingly beautiful and had snow white skin. But, like them he had topaz color eyes.

" Can someone please explain?" I asked frustrated. Why can't they just tell me!?

" You don't know?" The other blond man asked in surpirse.

I shook my head furiously.

" Well let me introduce you to my family first. I'm Carlisle." he started. " That's Rosalie." he gestured to the blond supermodel who smiled politly but timidly at me. " That's Emmett." he explained gesturing to the huge bulky guy who was giving me a large smile. " That is my love Esme." he said wrapping his arm around a maternal looking beauty who was smiling gently to me. " And that's Jasper. And I'm sure that you have already met Alice and Edward." He finished and I nodded smiling timidly, like Rosalie. Surprisingly I remembered all there names.

" So.. what am I?" I asked for what seemd like the fifth time.

" A vampire." He said catiously guarding my reaction.

" Oh?" I asked unsurpised. I mean it explained the red eyes, the beauty, and the snow white skin.

" So.. do I have to suck blood?" I asked hoping to get a laugh. I suceeded.

" I'm sure that you'll fit right in here Bella." Carlisle reassured. I smiled brightly at him.

" So.. what can I do?" I asked.

" Well, super speed, super strength, sparkles in the sun. You know the basic." Emmett said completly serious which caused me to giggle.

" Yes and some of us also have extra powers." Carlisle said shaking his head at Emmett's silliness.

" I have the ability to read minds." Edward stated proudly. Oh no.

" But, not yours." He said and he was evidently confused. Thank the lord.

" Really?" I asked unsure.

" Really." He said sadly. He did _not_ want to know what went up in here anyway.

" I can see the future!" Alice squealed. She was still bouncing up and down. Jasper put a calming hand on her shoulder. She stopped bouncing almost immediatly.

" As you can see I'm an empath." He said. Wow, that was cool.

" I just brought my strength so I'm even more strong than others." Emmett boasted.

" I brought my beauty. So I'm extra beautiful and most beautiful. But, I must say I'm doubting that looking at you." Rosalie said jelously marred her smooth sultry voice. She was jelous? Of me?

" I brought my knowledge and Esme brought her compassion." Carlisle finished for me.

" Do I have a power?" I asked.

" We don't know that till you show us something." Edward answered. I hope I did have a power.

" Are you thirsty?" Jasper asked pondering something.

Just then I felt a burn in the back of my throat. It was extremly uncomfortable. " Is that what that is?"

"Yes." Jasper asked.

" Let's go hunting!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

Oh no.

" You'll do fine." Jasper assured me and sent a calming wave to me.

I was not to sure of that.

**This chapter was horrible. Absuloutly dreadful. Review if you want. If you don't I wont put it against you. My worst chapter ever.**


	5. Beautiful Topaz

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Previously:_

_" Let's go hunting!" Emmett yelled excitedly._

_Oh no._

_" You'll do fine." Jasper assured me and sent a calming wave to me._

_I was not too sure of that._

Chapter Five.

The whole clan came. Joy, now I can embarrass myself twice as much.

We ran to the nearby forest. I once again marvled at the beautiful world around me. Everything was so clear. The sky was a bright brilliant blue although it was a cloudy day. The way the leaves floated in the air from the gentle breeze. Spring time was always my favorite time of the year. I think.

" Wait!" I yelled stopping them suddenly. We were in the middle of the forest and they were just about to start teaching me. But, I had to ask. A disturbing thought had come to mind.

" Yes?" Emmett asked impatiently wanting to hunt.

" Were not hunting.. humans are we?" I asked warily.

" Oh no! We drink from animals." Esme explained gently.

" Do all vampires drink from animals?" I asked curiously.

" No. A good many of them prey on humans. We try to hold onto whatever humaness we have left in us, that is" Carlisle explained while the rest of them nodded solemly.

" But, Bella you will not be forced to feed on animals. Some time the temptation is too strong. We understand that. But, sadly if you decided to hunt on humans we can't allow you to live in our home with us." Carlisle said.

" Oh no. Don't worry! Human blood wont even bother you!" Alice reassured. I hope it doesnt. I couldnt live with myself if I took a humans life.

" OK, lets hunt!" Emmett exclaimed and dragged me to a nearby clearing. The clearing was filled with a herd of beautiful deer grazing on some nearby grass.

" I can't." I admitted to Emmett was standing next to me watching my facial expressions carefully.

" Why not?" He asked curiously. Rosalie strutted up to him and smacked him in the head.

" Not everyone gets as happy as you get about killing poor innocent animals." She growled at him.

" Oh." He answered back dumfounded. I chuckled silently. This family was halarious. Yes, family. They all had there own special roles too.

Carlisle was the leader or the "dad". He protected his family and made all the major decisions.

Esme was the "mother" and compassionate one.

Emmett seemed like the fierce protector and the playful one. The big brother bear that always cracks jokes to make you feel better.

Rosalie is the drama queen and the gorgeous one. But, shed do anything to protect her family.

Alice is the cute and energetic one. She keeps the family happy although not as happy as she always is.

Jasper is the calm and mellow one. Hes the mediator of the family and helps his family with there conflicting emotions.

Edward. I guess you could say that he is the loner in the family. I can see that he has no mate. He seems a little lonely.

How can I tell of this after not even twenty four hours? I dont know. Maybe its my cool vampire senses.

" Um Bella?" I heard Jasper ask from behind me.

" Oh yes sorry I spaced out there on you didnt I?" I asked wariliy.

" Majorily." Emmett smirked.

" OK now I'm going to show you how you hunt. Watch what I'm doing and if you understand how to do it go ahead and try!" Emmett exclaimed and started stalking his prey.

He was graceful even in his bulky state. He striked as fast as a cobra and sunk his teeth into the meaty flesh gulping up the blood until it was completely drained. He then picked a tree right out of its roots and palce the deer under securing the tree over the corpse.

I think I can do this. I encouraged myself and felt a wave of confidence. I cast a thankful glance at Jasper.

" Anytime." He whispered quietly.

I set my eye on a beautiful doe. She was stunningly gorgeous. I would feel bad about killing her but right now I was too thirsty. The burning in the back of my throat felt like an iron was shoved down my throat. It was very uncomfortable.

I ran straight at the deer and neatly snapped its neck. I then elegantly sank to my knees and drank from her quickly. The warm blood trickling down my throat. I drained her rather quickly and picked up a tree easily placing the corspe of the beautiful doe underneth it.

I took down another two bucks and I was full. It took no longer than five minutes.

I turned around to the shock faces of my family.

" Urm. Is there something on my face?" I asked embarassed. But, of course I felt no blood rushign to my cheeks. It was impossible.

" No, dear." Esme reassured. " It's just you hunted to neatly and gracefully. I havent seen anything like that on someones first hunt." She explained and I shrugged delicatly.

" It felt wrong killing it savagly." I explained and Alice and Rosalie nodded in understanding.

" Remarkable." Carlisle said in wonderment deep in thought.

" Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" He responded.

" How long will my eyes stay red?" I asked desperatly hoping for an answer.

" After your first animal hunt. They should be gold by now." He answered.

I sprinted to the house the other close behind and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Which they used only as a prop.

I ran straight to the mirror and smiled.

I was a brunnett topaz eyed beauty.

**Okay.. So I like this chapter (: And yes I know the topaz eyes are supposed to take a month to a year or so. But, this is my story so yeah. I didnt want Bella to have to have red eyes all the same. Especially when shes going to attend high school! Haha yes.. I gave you a spoiler. If your smart enough to read this.. yay you! Please review (:**

**Gabriella Faith**


	6. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Previously:

_I sprinted to the house the other close behind and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Which they used only as a prop._

_I ran straight to the mirror and smiled._

_I was a brunette topaz eyed beauty._

Chapter Six.

" Beautiful aren't you?" I heard Alice ask from behind me.

I nodded speechless.

" OK. So, Bella we were wondering, if you would like to attend High School with us?" Alice asked cautiously waiting for my response.

" Here?" I asked confused.

"No, somewhere else. Were not sure were yet though. Maybe England?" She answered back.

Were are we anyway? I pondered.

" Oh! Were in Washington." Alice responded answering my unspoken question. I just stared at her.

" Oh sorry. Being a physic is hard sometimes. You develop habits." She apologized and I nodded in understanding.

" But Washington is so far away for Arizona." I stated confused again.

" I had a vision and I knew that I had to save you." She answered smiling happily.

" Do you know about James?" I asked warily. My heart stinging even while speaking just his name.

" Yes. But, no worries. No one else knows. Not even Edward."

" Well thats good." I smiled.

" Yes, well, I wasn't about to tell them. Thats your story to tell." Oh, so I had to tell them. Of course I did.

" So when are we moving?" I asked hoping to change the subject as quickly as possible. I didn't need Alice's pity glances.

" Tomorrow." She smiled.

" Now, we don't have a room for you just yet because we are moving tomorrow. But, you can stay in our guest bedroom until then.

I walked into the beautiful chipper yellow bedroom and turned to Alice in confusion.

" There is no bed?" I asked.

" We can't sleep." She shrugged and skipped off to her room leaving me to my thoughts.

Can't sleep? Well, that didn't bother me so much as killing animals. I remember having nightmares while sleeping. Terrible life scarring dreams. So, this new no sleeping situation served as no problem in this new life.

A new life. A new beginning.

Change. My cure for a broken heart.


	7. Black Suitcases

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/n: Aw shucks the reviews were wicked awesome! Can I have 7 reviews for this chapter? (:**

_Previously:_

_Can't sleep? Well, that didn't bother me so much as killing animals. I remember having nightmares while sleeping. Terrible life scarring dreams. So, this new no sleeping situation served as no problem in this new life._

_A new life. A new beginning._

_Change. My cure for a broken heart._

Chapter Seven

I laid down carefully on my couch and stretched my legs. The usual comforting noise of my joints popping did not reach my super hearing ears. I grabbed the beautiful blue satin silk blanket that was hanging off the side of the couch and snuggled into it. The temperature was no different but it did provide some comfort.

For the rest of the night I just stared at the bright yellow ceiling thinking of all the changes that happened and all the changes that were to come.

The family was playing some type of game downstairs but, I couldn't bring myself to join. Family was still a touchy subject. Although, I couldn't remember anything for my past. Only James, and Meggie. The ones that betrayed me and shattered my trust in them. I didn't know if I could ever bring myself to forgive them.

I loved James so much. He was my everything. My life, my past, and my future.

He meant so much to me. But our love had been broken, shattered beyond repair.

Before long the morning sun was peaking through the windows. It reflected off of my cool skin and I stared in wonder. Millions of rainbow diamonds glistened of my skin. It was so beautiful. So different.

As If Alice could sense my sudden grief she came bouncing into the room a bag in tow.

" Here are some clothes Bella. Oh and we decided not to go to England. Well, I decided for us. You see Alaska just seems so much more fun and exciting!" she babbled.

" Alaska?!" I shrieked. Shivering at the thought of the cold wet weather.

Alice stopped jumping and just stared at me blankly.

" Bella.." She murmured warily.

I just looked at her in confusion.

" Vampire." She whispered stating the obvious.

" Oh." I answered giggling stupidly.

She just nodded slowly. Obviously worried for my brain capacity.

" OK. So, I have these clothes for today and when we get there well go shopping!" She shouted in glee and skipped out of the room humming merrily.

I just shook my head in annoyance. I didn't remember if I enjoyed shopping or not. But, I had I feeling I wasn't going to love it as much as Alice seems to like it.

Edward passed my room just then and having listened to Alice's last sentence he muttered.

" Good luck." and continued on the path to his room. His haven.

I just closed the door without responding and opened the bag Alice placed on the couch warily.

I pulled out a pair of beautiful blue jeans and a deep green sweater with beautiful brown ballet flats.

I quickly pulled on the clothes carefully trying not to tear the fabric with my new born strength.

I let my hair down in loose waves and did a quick check in the mirror. I shuffled my other clothes in to the bag and left just with that.

I met the rest of the family downstairs. Them with there mountain of suitcases and me with my simple rhinestone black carry on bag that wasn't even mine.

I owned nothing. Not even the clothes on my back.


	8. White Daises

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Nor will I ever. ):**

**Mini A.N: Thank you for the reviews! They helped a lot. They seriously did. You guys are amazingly awesome and I love you all for it. Please review (:**

_Previously:_

_I met the rest of the family downstairs. Them with there mountain of suitcases and me with my simple rhinestone black carry on bag that wasn't even mine._

_I owned nothing. Not even the clothes on my back._

Chapter Eight.

I picked up a bright pink lone bag carefully holding it. My new born strength presented a challenge in even the simplest of things.

" Oh no you don't!" Emmett boomed walking over to me gracefully. Well, as graceful as someone Emmett's size could.

" No, Emmett seriously I can carry something." I complained while he tried desperately to grab the bright pink suitcase out of my hands.

" But, Bella!" He whined.

I shook my head as my answer and continued my way out of the big white beautiful house. A house they could no longer call there own.

I piled the suitcase into the huge moving truck they had bought and took a last look at my surroundings.

The sun was barely breaking through the dark green elegant trees. Esme's garden was pouring with love and life. The delicate white daises are my favorite. I decided after quickly scanning all the delicate flowers.

" Esme, would you mind terribly if I picked a flower to keep?" I asked shyly looking up at her.

" Of course dear!" She exclaimed climbing in the car. Her caramel hair bouncing gently.

I ran over to the beautiful bed of flowers and quickly yet gently picked a magical white daisy.

I ran back the car daisy in hand and began my journey. A new stage in this never ending life.


End file.
